


It's Just a Misunderstanding!

by Shadowmonsta



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Park Jinyoung has had a crush on hottie Im Jaebum for a very long time. It was fate that his best friend started to date Jaebum's best friend. Now, Jinyoung has the chance to constantly flirt with him at every lunch, not caring that Jaebum doesn't seem interested, although, he may be wrong about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so this may be the first time I've ever written JJP fic before. Which is amazing considering I've probably done every other pairing in GOT7. So have fun with this! I did!

Although he’d never properly admit to it, Jinyoung had to admit that he most definitely has the biggest crush on the one and only Im Jaebum. Im Jaebum, on the other hand, seemed to be fine with letting everyone know that he didn’t even care about Jinyoung, let alone react to the younger’s awful flirting techniques, waving him away without a single care. Both of them were in their third year of university, and you’d think, Jinyoung who was about to turn twenty-one would be able to get over a simple and silly thing as a crush, but no, Jaebum was simply way too handsome and charismatic for that.

The only way Jinyoung got to interact with his crush was through common friends. His best friend was Mark Tuan – a Chinese American boy who had transferred from America in the first year – and both of them immediately clicked when paired together for a project within the first semester. 

It just so happened that during a party in their third year, Mark had accidently bumped into a loud and obnoxious guy, forcing his own drink to get thrown over himself, which the guy profusely apologised for. And that led to the two of them – the bigger guy’s name being Jackson – to hooking up that night and dating soon thereafter. 

From then on Jackson forced Mark to sit with him during lunch breaks etc., which meant that Jinyoung was a tag-along. 

Not that he minded.

Because Jackson’s best friend was Im Jaebum – the most handsome guy on campus, and the guy that Jinyoung had been discreetly – or not – and this gave him the best opportunity ever to actually start up a conversation with him.

What Jinyoung wasn’t counting on, was that Jaebum wasn’t as nice as his smile made him seem. And he had noticed throughout the year the stares he was getting off of Jinyoung. And he wasn’t too impressed.

After the initial embarrassment of Jaebum completely ignoring Jinyoung, he decided that he wasn’t going to just sit and stay silent like a loser. This was a one in a million chance to try and interact with his crush, and just to have those piercing eyes staring at him in annoyance or anger would be enough to get Jinyoung through the day. And Jinyoung wasn’t going to stop flirting with him. He got even more confident after Mark told him that Jackson had said Jaebum sort of liked the attention he was receiving.

That meant that he liked attention – not necessarily Jinyoung’s attention – but the boy was going to act like it meant that Jaebum secretly liked him too. And he was getting less and less embarrassed every day.

“Jinyoung! Over here.” He could hear his best friend shout, giggling soon afterwards but he was sure that was due to Jackson, and Jinyoung hopped over to the table that they sat at basically every day. “Hey there Jinyoung.” Mark said, tapping his friend on the back and moving his stuff to make way for him.

“Sup Mark, hey there Jackson.” He said, the other boy waving and grinning at him before his attention returned to his food. Jinyoung looked around at the table and noticed that Jaebum was missing.

Nudging his friend, he motioned to the empty spot with a raised eyebrow.

Mark shrugged and tapped Jackson on the shoulder. 

“Where’s Jaebum?” He asked, and his boyfriend instantly stared over at Jinyoung since he knew it wasn’t Mark that was interested and that it was his best friend.

“Oh he’s just coming; he was actually having a date in town so that’s why he’s a little late.” Jackson spoke like it was nothing and returned to shovelling his lunch in his mouth, whilst Mark and Jinyoung stared at each other in shock. The silence that prevailed made Jackson realise there was something wrong. Looking up, he saw the other two staring at him. “Uh… what?”

“Jaebum’s on a date?” Jinyoung asked instantly, feeling the colour draining from his face because although he realised that this whole crush was one-sided, he still couldn’t deal with the image of Jaebum dating someone else. 

Jackson gulped when he realised that what he said was potentially hurtful to the boy.

“Oh uh, yeah, he is.”

Mark bit his lip and stared at Jinyoung, his heart going out to his friend because he knew how deeply Jinyoung liked Jaebum even if he pretended to himself that he didn’t.

“Oh.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips a little. Before he asked the really important question that was hanging on the tip of his tongue. Leaning forward, his eyes dead serious and there was no smile on his lips, he asked him, because he knew that Jackson would know the answer.

“Who with?”

“I don’t think I should—.”

“Jackson, just tell him.” Mark interrupted, knowing that Jinyoung wasn’t going to back down when it came to who got Jaebum first. “Seriously, or else he’ll never leave you alone and I’m going to have to deal with the both of you.”

Jackson sighed in defeat.

“Fine. It’s Choi Youngjae, the first year psychology dude?” He said, admitting defeat and lying back in his chair, suddenly feeling not hungry anymore. Both Mark and Jinyoung turned to stare at each other in disbelief that Jaebum – practically the most popular third year – was dating a first year that they had only heard of in passing because apparently the guy was a genius. 

Before Jinyoung could tell the both of them how absurd it was that he was losing to a first year – especially Youngjae – the empty chair at the table scraped across the floor and its occupant sat down.

When Jinyoung looked up, he almost gasped at how beautifully the boy looked. He wondered why he was all dressed up, but then he remembered, he was just on a date. God damn Youngjae for being able to see Jaebum like that alone. On a date. Something that Jinyoung had fantasised too much about the past year or so. Going into a restaurant and seeing Im Jaebum dressed in a suit and hair gelled back just waiting for him was a dream that came too often.

“Hey man.” Jaebum said, shaking Jackson’s hand in greeting as he fell back against the chair, yawning a little. Maybe his date was boring.

Jinyoung wasn’t going to stay silent, and the other two boys were preparing for it.

“So how was your date?” Jinyoung asked, watching as the other flinched just a tiny bit, but he noticed it. And he was glad he hit a nerve. Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung, their eyes meeting and he replied.

“What’s it to you?” He asked, some sort of venom in his voice that Jinyoung couldn’t misplace. 

“Was it that bad? Wow.” The boy replied, letting his mouth slide up just a little into a knowing smirk. Although he wasn’t entirely sure why the other was always so cold to him, he could be sure to shoot it right back – with love of course.

“Excuse me?” Jaebum’s eyes widened at the others question, leaning forward. “What did you just say?”

Both Mark and Jackson stared at each other through the tension that surged through the air. It was almost always like this, but Jaebum seemed to be a bit more irritated today. And they were both afraid that he was going to take it out on Jinyoung. Which wasn’t going to be good because Jinyoung was not the sort of person to back down – even if it was the one he had been liking for a long time. 

Mark was about to hold onto his best friend’s wrist to try and stop him from replying, but as he said, Jinyoung was too quick for him.

“Did Youngjae disappoint you too much that you show up here in a foul mood? That sucks.” Jinyoung was still smirking. And it was definitely getting to Jaebum.

“No, actually, it was fantastic. Ended perfectly too.” Now it was the other’s turn to smirk.

“Oh, well that’s good. Was worried you were too arrogant for him. Guess he likes aggressive jerks then.” Jinyoung replied, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest, trying to ignore the part of Jaebum’s reply that intended that something had happened at the end of their date, because that wasn’t something he should be thinking about. Even if it was just a kiss. Nope. Never. Jaebum’s smirk immediately fell off of his face and Jinyoung chuckled at it. “See? You’re already getting aggressive with me.”

“That’s because I honestly don’t give two shits about you Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung’s smirk instantly fell as he heard the venom in the others voice as he said that, though it was implied that Jaebum didn’t actually care about him, Jinyoung had never wanted to hear it from his lips. And that’s when Jaebum began chuckling.

“Aw, did I hit a nerve, Jinyoungie~?” The older of the two leaned forward, showing his teeth and grinning with an evil aura. “I do not care about you Jinyoung, I never have, the only reason I tolerate you and your godforsaken ‘flirting’ attempts is because of Jackson. Otherwise, I’d have cold out rejected you from the beginning. But you’ve gotten on my nerves, and it feels so good to say it to your face.” The smile never fell from his lips and Jinyoung could feel the tips of twelve knifes delving very slowly into his heart from the words he was hearing.

His knuckles were turning white from the force he was grabbing the table with, and he could feel the water beginning to fill up his eyes but he was not going to let the other see him spill tears over such a heartless thing. 

Jinyoung let out a deep breath, standing up and staring at Jaebum one last time.

“…Later.”

He left and although it was anti-climactic, Jinyoung knew that if he had said something else, it would turn into a heartfelt confession that was surely not needed at this moment. And it would hurt him even more.

After he left, Jaebum scoffed and leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep breath.  
Jackson’s eyes were wide as he stared at his best friend, a little worked up after the fight that had just ensued, but even he – who knew what to say at every turn – had no idea how to react to what had just happened. Mark on the other hand, was fuming. He waited though, waiting to see if his boyfriend was going to say anything but once he realised he wasn’t, he stood up and shoved all of his stuff into his back angrily, hoping to garner Jaebum’s attention.

“How can you be such a mean bastard?” Jackson gasped as he heard the swear word slip through his boyfriend’s lips. It was something he had never heard before. “You knew exactly how Jinyoung felt about you, and even though you may not feel the same, how could you say it so heartlessly to him?!”

Mark was seriously pissed, and all of a sudden he was glad that there was a table between himself and Jaebum, because even though he wasn’t a violent person in the least, he felt the urge to hit him. Hard.

The other boy simply stared at him, not really sure what to say in reply to that. And Jackson just stayed silent.

“Look, he’s in love with you, and he may have a pretty weird way of showing it – but you knew that anyway. Even if you didn’t catch on by his flirting, Jackson told me that he told you Jinyoung was in love with you. How could you say that?” He asked, this time a bit more calmly, hopefully to elicit a response this time and not just some nervous shuffling from the other. Silence was all he got. “Jackson, don’t talk to me until you’ve gotten some sort of response from him, okay?”

Picking up his back and walking away to find his best friend who was probably in tears somewhere, he left his boyfriend who had suddenly stood up in astonishment at what he had just said. 

Jackson bit his lip and sat down, banging the table a little.

“For fucksake Jaebum why did you do that!?” He asked, his eyes filled with anger at the very thought of not being able to talk to Mark all day.

“…I-I don’t know. He just makes me so angry…” Jaebum replied, defeated.

“Dude, you have to fix this. Not only have you eternally screwed any attempt you have of getting together with Jinyoung but you’ve also screwed up my relationship!” The boy was fuming, and his anger was soon going to get out of hand. His best friend threw his hands to his face because he had no idea how it had gotten to this point so fast.

This was supposed to go a lot differently.

It wasn’t like Jaebum wasn’t annoyed by Jinyoung at the beginning when he first caught him creepily staring at him. Then when he moved to the table with him and Jackson, his pathetic ‘flirting’ attempt really annoyed him.

And then… he began getting used to them, and Jaebum began noticing Jinyoung in different ways.

Like how his eyes crinkled a little when he smiled, especially, when his compliments and pick up lines fell flat. Jaebum realised that the more he frowned and ignored the other, the more Jinyoung would smile so heavenly that Jaebum began to believe he was probably a missing angel. So that’s when Jaebum decided to keep ignoring him, not believing that there was any other way to see that gorgeous smile.

But Jackson was petty and pretty persuasive, and both of them brought up a plan that would force Jinyoung to become so jealous and petty that he’d properly confess to him. Because Jaebum thought it’d be weird if he done it himself.

Faking the story of the date, Jaebum decided turning up ‘drop-dead gorgeous’ (as Youngjae commented when he saw him), would encourage the other. 

However, things seemed to have wavered.

And Jaebum couldn’t handle his venom tongue especially when it came to Jinyoung, all the anger inside of him – well, not anger but annoyance – and it all came out when Jinyoung’s tone of voice got mean.

Jaebum had blown it and now he had no idea what to do.

“Dude, you gotta sort this shit. I’m going to go talk to Mark. Find Jinyoung and talk to him because I’m telling Mark everything so it’s better if you do it before Mark does.” Jackson said, standing up and grabbing his stuff. “Seriously, deal with it, before you look like an embarrassed idiot. Take control – in a good way.” When he left, Jaebum sighed and got up himself, slowly walking behind Jackson because he was sure the other had forgotten that Mark and Jinyoung were probably together.

Ten minutes passed and Mark sighed outside of Jinyoung’s room, banging on it constantly trying to get the other to let him in. But it was to no avail and he couldn’t really blame him considering what had just happened.

“Look Jinyoung, it’s okay, we can talk about it. Together?” He shouted through the door, hoping that some sort of empathy would get through. But Jinyoung responded with silence. The only reason he knew Jinyoung was in there was because he saw the younger rushing in and locking the door. “Please Jinyoung?”

“Hey Mark!”

Mark turned around at the mention of his name and saw his boyfriend rushing towards him, cheeks red a little and the boy couldn’t help but chuckle a little. When Jackson finally reached him, the boy smiled sadly at him.  
And something inside of Mark spiked and all of a sudden he realised why the other was being so silent when Jaebum was dissing Jinyoung.

Hitting the other on the arm, he could hardly contain the anger within him.

“What the hell did you have to do with this?!” He shouted, but Jackson instantly pushed his hand on Mark’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Please be quiet! And come with me, I’ll tell you absolutely everything.” Holding onto Mark’s wrist, he pulled him along the hallway, moving his hand and slowly linking their fingers together and holding his hand instead. “I apologise for all of this but I promise that it’s going to get fixed.” He said, Mark simply nodding along because he wasn’t able to be angry at Jackson for long periods of time, he was simply too sweet. And this wasn’t really all of his fault anyway.

Oh god, how Jackson hoped Jaebum was going to take care of this.

Jaebum reached Jinyoung’s room as soon as he watched Jackson and Mark leave, sighing and thinking about what to actually say to the boy who he hurt so much in the last half an hour. Knocking on the door, he realised he didn’t actually know what to say.

Especially when Jinyoung opened the door and he was clearly confused.

“Sorry Mark I—.”

“Hey Jinyoung.” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked, bringing up his hands immediately to wipe his eyes to try and erase any evidence that he had spilled tears over the man in front of him. “…Jaebum?” He asked again when he received no answer the first time. Jaebum sighed and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, biting his lip because he had never been in this situation before and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to the boy he liked but had fucked up half an hour beforehand. “If you’re not going to say anything, I’m going back in. Later.” Jinyoung was just about to shut the door before Jaebum suddenly barged in, pushing his way into the room.

“Sorry but we have to talk, seriously, alone. Not in a hallway.” 

Jinyoung scoffed but he shut his room door and leaned against it, folding his arms across his chest as he waited to hear what the other had to say to him.

Jaebum turned around and stared into Jinyoung’s handsome face.

This is the first time they’ve made proper eye contact when one hasn’t been shouting or flirting with the other. The first proper conversation they were going to have. And he had to make sure he played this right.

“Okay, first of all, what I said to you today, was totally unacceptable.” The older started, he always hated apologising but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that he was forgiven but he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get forgiven. “I didn’t mean… any of it. Youngjae, the whole caring about you thing… none of it.” After he finished, he saw the others expression hadn’t changed a bit.

Fidgeting a bit more, he decided to wait for the other. Because… he couldn’t say anything more at the moment. He felt that that was his confession. So now… he waited. To see if Jinyoung’s flirting meant anything.

“…Then why’d you say it? Why have you been ignoring me for so long?” Jinyoung finally spoke, his voice deep and anxious.

“Because I’m stupid. And because I was afraid.” The boy said, looking down at his feet.

“Really? Afraid of what?”

Because Jaebum was looking at his feet, he didn’t notice that Jinyoung was stepping a little closer, probably curious as to what the other was talking about. It was such a turnaround to their last conversation and it was incredibly interesting. If not giving Jinyoung just a little glimmer of hope.

Either that or he was sleeping and this was just a dream. But he was a little positive that he was awake.

“Afraid that… well… giving in is difficult for me. You’d been flirting straight with me for ages and well… I had been ignoring you for ages but suddenly turning around and realising that I like you flirting, I love that smile you do when I ignore, and that I actually care enough about you to fake date Youngjae just to get you jealous… I didn’t know what to do.” Jaebum explained, looking up and flinching when he realised how close the other was to him, and how the smile on his lips was a little creepy.

“You… were dating Youngjae just to make me jealous?” The younger one asked, mere inches away from his year long crush.

“Yes. It’s stupid… I know but Jackson convinced me it would work.”

“And?”

“Well… apparently I’m more of a bastard than I thought and I got angry at you for being angry with me. And it’s… well it’s just a stupid situation.” Jaebum explained. The other hummed a little as he was beginning to understand what was going on in the other’s head, and honestly, it was a dream come true.

But to beat the lion pride that was deep within Jaebum – or maybe not that deep – he was going to have display pride of his own.

Especially considering that Jaebum had made a fool of him.

Knowing that the other had just confessed to him, Jinyoung felt some sort of control over him, something of which was never possible even in his dreams. And now, he had Jaebum wrapped around his finger. And by god he was going to take advantage of it. He may just have to thank Jackson after this for trying to help Jaebum confess to him.

Walking backwards towards the door, Jinyoung began speaking in a soft and low tone, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the other.

“You were trying to make me jealous, and you care about me?” He asked, and once Jaebum nodded subtly, his hand moved to his room door and he locked it instantly. He was sort of hoping that the other wouldn’t hear it but Jaebum’s attention immediately went to the locked door and he blinked confusedly a couple of times. 

“Why’d you lock the door?”

“Hmm?” Jinyoung feigned innocence.

“What are you up to?” Jaebum asked, leaning all of his weight on one of his legs, scowling a little at the other for trying to ignore his question. The boy shrugged and moved forward again, towards Jaebum. “Jinyoung?”

“…I just want to try something, and I’d like to keep it private.” Jinyoung’s lips were pursed and he had a hungry look in his eyes. Moving forward, he tried to keep a chuckle in when he saw Jaebum take a step backwards. This was heaven. “What are you so afraid of Jaebum?” He asked, moving forward until Jaebum felt the back of his knees hit the double bed within the middle of the room. “Well?”

As soon as Jinyoung took one more step, Jaebum tried to move back but his legs froze and he fell onto the bed, groaning a little. And he had the full intention of getting up. That is, until he felt a weight on his lap.

Jinyoung.

“Wh-What are you doing?” He asked, looking up at the boy who was currently straddling his waist and all of a sudden he felt his entire body temperature rise.

“What I’ve wanted to do ever since I lay eyes on you. And now I know that you think of me in that way too, nothing is going to stop me.”

Jinyoung’s hands moved to the other’s nice shirt, lifting it just enough to get it out from under his belt, biting his lip at the feel of the other’s skin. This was heaven. Jaebum said nothing else when Jinyoung began unbuttoning the white fabric, pushing each part to the side so that Jaebum’s beautifully toned chest and torso was on view.

The younger boy’s fingers were instantly on the other’s pecks. This was Jinyoung’s dreams and by god he was going to take full advantage of the fact Jaebum was lying beneath him, helpless.

Tracing his fingers down the toned skin, his breath hitched when his fingers came into contact with the other’s abs. 

“…Are you just going to caress my stomach the entire night?” Jaebum asked, a smirk on his lips as he saw the awe on the boy’s face. It went straight to his pride and boosted his confidence immediately. “Not that I have a problem with it, I’d just rather you’d touch me in other places too.”  
Jinyoung was a little to annoyed at the pride oozing out of the boy beneath him. Time to play.

“Okay then, take your shirt off and get into the middle of the bed.” He ordered, and that alone sent a shiver down Jaebum’s spine. Jinyoung moved off of him and walked over to his desk, into the drawer where he had only imagined using the things inside on Jaebum, but now was the time he’d really be able to. Looking behind him and noticing Jaebum now had his head on the pillow, lying down like a good boy, he grinned and hid whatever he had taken out of the drawer behind his back. “Close your eyes Jaebummie.”

And like a stupid, horny fool, Jaebum did.

Jinyoung moved onto the bed, kneeling beside the boy’s head and taking out one of the objects to quickly tie around Jaebum’s wrist, locking him to the headboard. The older’s eyes instantly opened as he felt the cold metal around his wrists, looking up to see what was going on.

“Handcuffs?” He asked, and Jinyoung only nodded in response, moving away and straddling the other’s waist again. “What are you up to?”

“Well… you hurt me. A lot. And I think it’s time to taste some of your own medicine.” He smiled, or well, smirked before leaning down and pressing his lips against the other’s ear, chuckling at how quickly this escalating but he had been waiting a long time to do this. “Time for you to beg for me.” Taking the other’s ear lobe into his mouth, he sucked on the skin and listened to the faint moan the left the mouth of the boy beneath him.

Moving his lips across the others jaw, he pressed small butterfly kisses on the skin, stopping just before Jaebum could push their lips together. Jinyoung hovered just above the others lips, smiling because this is something he’s been wanting for ages. And the look of Jaebum straining his neck just to try and kiss him first was, stunning. 

But he was going to wait this out, the longer he waited, the longer he made Jaebum waited, the better and hotter the kiss was going to be. And he didn’t mind teasing him.

Jaebum groaned when he realised he wasn’t getting a kiss, and let his head fall back.

“What the hell Jinyoung?” He said, struggling with the handcuffs on his wrists, annoyed that this wasn’t going as fast as he wanted it to. “Come on.” 

“Well, just tell me what you want and I may give it to you.” 

The older’s eyes widened because he had never been the submissive one in a situation like this. He had no idea how far Jinyoung was willing to go with him today, but he was already incredibly horny just at the thought of doing anything sexual with him. But, he wasn’t sure if he knew how to be submissive. And he was incredibly nervous when it came to dirty talking, though you might think he wouldn’t be, he was. Especially if he was going to have to do it to Jinyoung.

When only silence ensued, Jinyoung bit his lip and sighed, leaning back on the others waist before he noticed something now poking into his ass.

Looking back, he saw how hard the other was.

That’s when he softly rolled his ass onto the other’s erection, staring into Jaebum’s eyes just to see his reaction. And when Jaebum parted his lips and let out a small groan, it was the exact reaction he wanted.

“Jaebum…” He spoke softly, continued to roll his hips in circles just to irritate him. “Tell me… what you want.” Jaebum bit his lip to stop the moans rolling out, but he made no attempt at speaking because the pride in him was just too much. “Jaebum.” He said again, stopping his hips with annoyance because he wasn’t getting what he wanted. Jinyoung wanted the other to shiver with anticipation and do whatever he was told. “Unless you want me to leave you hear with your hard-on, you better start telling me what you want me to do to you.”

He waited a couple of seconds to see if the other would budge, and he was also fully aware that Jaebum was one of the proudest people he had ever seen. That’s why this was so inviting to him.

“…” Jaebum took a deep breath, annoyed with the situation but he knew he wasn’t going to get touched without him doing what Jinyoung wanted him to. “Touch me.”

“What was that?” Jinyoung turned his head and lifted his hand to his ear.

“…Please touch me.”

Jinyoung stared at Jaebum who looked like he was going through such a struggle to say such a thing, but that’s what he wanted. Grinning from ear to ear, he began moving his hips again in a circle, his ass against the others hard dick, moving his hips faster just to elicit harder moans out of the boy beneath him. He moved his hands to the others torso again, stroking the warm skin underneath his fingertips, smiling to himself. Moving them up to the others chest, he flicked one of Jaebum’s nipples, just for fun.

Jaebum was soon a writhing mess beneath him and that was just from the simplest touching possible. He lifted up his own hips, poking the other in the ass, grinding against him and shutting his eyes at the intense contact.

“Jinyoung, please, take my damn trousers off.” He begged, something that was so unfamiliar to him, but he didn’t care anymore.

The other chuckled and he stopped moving.

“Finally playing the game eh?” He said, swinging his leg off of the other so he could stand up. “But, since you asked so nicely.” Jinyoung’s hands immediately tangled with the other’s belt, unbuckling it quickly and throwing it to the floor, next, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his legs, trying to not moan at the sight of the other’s hard on. “…Is that for me?” Jinyoung asked, giggling like a school girl when the other immediately nodded.

Removing the other’s boxers too, Jinyoung licked his lips before moving to the other’s face, smiling as he hovered once again above the other’s pretty pink lips. The feeling of wanting to kiss the life out of the boy was rising, but he wanted Jaebum to kiss him.

Breathing on Jaebum’s lips, he smirked when the other instantly brought his head up, desperate to capture Jinyoung’s lips.

And Jinyoung moved away, quickly.

“Why… why do you keep fucking moving away?!” The older shouted, clearly frustrated with the whole situation. Jinyoung giggled before shrugging his shoulders, not moving close enough to let the others lips touch his. “For the love of god Jinyoung, please, please, let me kiss you.”

If he thought dreams didn’t come true, now he did, just the desperate tone in Jaebum’s voice made him shiver in pleasure. And he didn’t waste any time in moving into the other’s space, and moaning sweetly when Jaebum instantly shoved his lips against Jinyoung’s, moving his lips with hunger, shoving his tongue into the others mouth the second he got the chance. Jinyoung moved his hand to the other’s jaw, gripping it tightly but he let the other dominate him in the kiss, that was always what he had fantasised. The kiss was hungry and passionate, leading Jinyoung to summarise that maybe, just maybe, the boy tied to the bed may just like him as much as he liked him.

Running his fingers through Jaebum’s soft hair, he gripped onto and pulled his face back, chuckling as the other groaned about the kiss being stopped without his permission, but it was time for other things. The cute and romantic parts could come later.

Moving back, he giggled before facing the opposite wall, swinging his legs over Jaebum’s stomach so his back was now facing the boy.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asked, still a little annoyed that the others clothes were still on, all of them. But the fact that Jinyoung was now even closer with his ‘little problem’, he tried not to moan loudly when he felt Jinyoung leaning closer to his dick, the giggles escaping the younger’s throat. “J-Jinyoung…” He whimpered as he felt the other’s breath on his erection.

Jinyoung smiled as he felt the body beneath him tense, before he enveloped the others cock with his mouth, closing his eyes and using his hands to softly caress the others thighs. Jaebum instantly shoved his hips up (Jinyoung really should’ve tied up his feet), forcing the boy to deep throat him, but he didn’t care, the heat around his erection was sending him over the moon, and he couldn’t believe how good Jinyoung was at this. The younger boy let his tongue slide up and down the length, sucking as hard as he could, moving up and down just to do anything to please Jaebum as much he could.

Gripping the older’s thighs, he lifted his ass up so he could deep throat Jaebum again, ignoring the urge to gag, let the other fuck his mouth as hard as he wanted. Jaebum’s moans were quite possibly the best thing he had ever heard.

And they got so much better when he could tell the other was close to release.

Massaging the other’s skin, he moved his mouth up and down his length faster, feeling the muscles tense beneath his skin. As he moved faster, he bellowed in the moans he heard, encouraging him to do it well, to give Jaebum the best damn orgasm he had felt in a long time and that’s what he did. The body beneath him shook, the orgasm reaching its limit as Jaebum began screaming out Jinyoung’s name in the sweetest voice he had ever heard. The other quickly came in Jinyoung’s mouth, but the youngest didn’t mind, he wanted to feel every single muscle tense, every feeling that Jaebum was going through, remind himself that it was his doing.

Jaebum finally calmed down a little, his hips lowering again from Jinyoung’s mouth, giving the other the space to breathe again properly, and Jinyoung licked his cock one last time before moving off of him, running to the bathroom to grab a towel to wipe his mouth. When he returned, Jaebum was a hot mess on the bed.

It was a gorgeous scene. Giggling away, Jinyoung straddled the boy properly again, shoving his lips against the others immediately because this was the time for sweet kisses, not hungry and horny ones. Jaebum’s eyes closed, letting himself give everything into the kiss, because he was intoxicated by this point. 

He was so entangled in the kiss that he missed the feeling of Jinyoung’s hands reaching up to undo the handcuffs, releasing his hands because Jinyoung wanted the full feeling.

The older, realising he could move when his hands hit the bed, moved his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and sat up, titling his head just so that he could kiss him better. Jinyoung was in heaven, being cradled in the others strong arms was a feeling he’d never forget. He wrapped his own arms around the others neck, pulling him and their bodies closer, letting the other abuse his tongue with his own. 

Taking a break for a deep inhale of breath, Jinyoung stared into Jaebum’s eyes, not sure what to say now, not sure if there was anything the other wanted to say first. 

But they only stared at each other, breathing deeply.

“…Jaebum?” Jinyoung started first though his confidence seemed to have lowered significantly compared to how he started. Now he was afraid that the older maybe didn’t want anything to do with him, now he got what he wanted, since the other wasn’t saying anything back he feared he may be right. “…What do we do now?” He asked, trying to get the other to speak to him, to say anything.

“Well, the first thing we could do is maybe, get me dressed again?” Jaebum commented, smiling up at him with a nervous expression on his face, making Jinyoung immediately nod and crawl off of him. Jaebum grabbed his underwear and his trousers from off the floor, whilst the younger stood a little awkwardly at his desk, watching the other get ready, fearing what was going to be said afterwards. Jaebum finished and stood up straight, shoving his hands into his pockets a little awkwardly. “Um Jinyoung…” The mentioned one looked at him instantly. “Does this mean you forgive me?” He asked, it was a little stupid, making Jinyoung laugh.

“I think that was the general consensus of me… you know… blowing you?” The boy said, cheeks reddening from his own bluntness but there was no other way to put it. Jaebum chuckled nervously again, nodding his head.

“Does this also mean that you may… possibly be open to… I don’t know… going on a date with me?” The way he stood so nervously was incredibly cute.

Jinyoung let out a deep breath before moving forward, standing in front of Jaebum.

“I think so, since you asked so adorably.”

“I don’t think it was adorable…”

“It was, very adorable.” Jinyoung said, thinking that he could get used to embarrassing the other, just to see his awkward smile and wavering tone. “So uh, when do you want to go on the date?” He asked, taking yet another step closer to the handsome guy in front of him, until their chests were barely inches apart. 

Jaebum couldn’t take the teasing anymore, and he wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling the boy closer.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but yelp a little at the sudden move.

Being this close to Jaebum was going to take a lot getting used to, though there was absolutely nothing he wanted to change about this moment. Especially when he saw the others face getting closer to his own, stopping just before his lips were pressed against his own, taking the time to speak whilst Jinyoung was still in a little bit of a shock.

“How about now?” He asked, using his thumb to stroke a part of the boy’s skin under his palm. “Well?” Jinyoung immediately nodded, throwing his arms around the other’s neck, wanting to be kissed, not talked to.

And he got what he wanted.

…

“So… you guys are dating now?” Jackson asked as he watched his best friend and his now boyfriend walk to the table holding hands, kissing each other at every turn and actually it looked like they could hardly keep their hands off of each other. “Ugh…” He said as he watched Jaebum sit down and Jinyoung sit on his lap, hands around the older’s neck, just in case he wanted a kiss.

“Yeah we are.” Jaebum said, staring over at his friend who looked slightly disgusted at the sight of public affection. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re welcome.”

Jinyoung giggled as he felt his boyfriend’s hand slide up his t-shirt at the back, softly caressing his skin, keeping his back warm as he gazed into Jaebum’s eyes. This was the moment where he was the happiest. He didn’t mind that most people would probably look down on such affection in public, but whatever, he finally had his Jaebum and he didn’t care about anyone else.

Well, maybe he cared about one person’s viewpoint, who just happened to arrive at that moment with deadly daggers pointed at Jinyoung’s boyfriend.

Though he couldn’t blame him considering it was just yesterday Jaebum was mean to him.

“What the fuck is going on?” Mark said, surprising all three of them with his swearing once again. Sitting down beside Jackson, he stared at his best friend and Jaebum with slight worry in his eyes because even though Jackson had told him that Jaebum was definitely interested in his best friend and that the whole thing was a hoax he couldn’t stand that he had made Jinyoung cry. And now… they were sitting on each other, looking happy as could be. “What the hell happened yesterday for you guys to be acting like boyfriends?”  
Jinyoung and Jaebum stared at each other deciding what the story was going to be, but if there was one thing that Jinyoung couldn’t do, it was lie to his best friend, and so he wasn’t going to.

“Well… he came over to apologise yesterday and he confessed that he liked me and then I tied him up to my bed and gave him a blowjob. Afterwards, then he asked me out on a date and we went on one last night. That’s pretty much it, Mark. Okay?” He said in one big breath whilst the other two at the table just gaped and stared at Jinyoung for his honesty. Mark blinked a couple of times as he replayed the story in his head.

“…Okay, I suppose that settles it.” Mark said, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back on his chair, not noticing that Jackson and Jaebum was staring at him with wide eyes because who would just hear that and accept it?

Jinyoung grinned at Mark who winked at him, knowing that both of them were definitely on the same level.

Just as Jinyoung was about to turn his head and kiss the handsome guy, Mark stopped him.

“Wait! Jinyoung…” Mark said, standing up from where he was sitting beside Jackson and walking around the table until he was in front of both his best friend and his best friend’s new boyfriend. “There’s just one more thing that needs to happen before I approve of your new date.” Jinyoung nodded, not knowing where the other was taking this but all he knew was that he did need Mark’s approval anyway. The Chinese boy grinned before turning his attention to Jaebum. “Hey there Jaebum.”

“Oh… hey.” Jaebum said, not sure what was going on. Before he knew it, however, Mark’s kind eyes had changed into something darker, and all of a sudden there was a fist hitting against his cheek, forcing Jinyoung to the floor from the force and forcing Jaebum to gasp from the pain, but he managed to stay in his seat. “What the fuck?!” He screamed aggressively, staring up at Mark and not remembering that his boyfriend was currently sad on the floor.

“That’s,” Mark started, glaring at the other before grinning so mischievously that you might think he was the devil, “is what happens and what will happen if you make Jinyoung ever cry again.”

Jinyoung, who was still on the floor, stared at Mark but couldn’t help bursting into giggles.

Jaebum stared wide eyed at his boyfriend but Jinyoung didn’t stop.

“Thanks Mark.”

“You’re welcome Jinyoungie~.”

fin


End file.
